


Lunch with the Girls

by Dramione84



Series: Moments [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: When Pansy and Daphne meet Hermione for lunch, what secret will they discover she has been hiding?





	

Hermione sighed as Theo lowered his lips to her neck, finding the sweet spot just below her jawline that made her melt.  Trailing open mouthed kisses along the lineation of her jaw, he sucked her earlobe, dragging his teeth over it in a delicious way that made her moan as her knees buckled.  Theo chuckled as he took one hand from the small of her back and swept it over his desk as Hermione’s small hands left his broad shoulders to find purchase on the edge.  Dropping back, he flashed her a grin, his eyes dancing with the heady combination of lust and amusement.  Then suddenly his skillful hands were on her thighs, lifting her up onto the desk, his thumbs hooking over her skirt and bunching it up.  

 

Now it was his turn to groan as Hermione parted her stocking clad thighs as she wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in.  He braced himself against the desk, drinking the image of her half open cream blouse falling over her shoulder, exposing the edges of her emerald lace bra, her bunched up navy skirt exposing the matching thong and suspender belt.  Hermione’s nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his light blue Oxford, her hands gliding over the contours of his pectoral muscles as she shivered with desire.

 

Hermione bit her bottom lip, dragging her teeth over the rosy flesh as she pulled his shirt free before undoing his belt and trousers.  Vaguely they were aware of the rustle of fabric as his trousers pooled as his feet, his hands cupping her backside to pull her to the edge as she took in the sight of him in all his wonderful proud glory.  Theo smirked as he hooked one finger around the gusset of her very much dampened knickers, his eyes locking with hers as he moved the fabric to one side as she arched up to make the most of the contact.  

 

Hermione’s eyelids fluttered closed momentarily.  

“Look at me, Hermione,” Theo whispered, his voice gently commanding.  Hermione obeyed, opening her eyes and meeting his as he slid a finger inside her.  She resisted the urge to throw her head back as his thumb found her clit, instead holding his gaze as he brought her to the edge of her desire before pulling away.  He chuckled as she groaned at the lack of contact, her hands going to his length to signal her want.  Hermione closed her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance.

“Look at me, Hermione,” he whispered once more, delighting in the way she obeyed him.  Eyes locked once more, he slid painfully slowly into her until he was buried to the hilt.  Hermione moaned as he waited for her to adjust to the fullness.  She reached out, her hands clasping around his firm backside to signal her readiness.  Theo paused to brush a loose curl away from her face in a moment of tenderness before lust took hold, their cries reverberating around his office as he pounded into her mercilessly, relentlessly, over and over and over again.

“Hermione.”

 

“Hermione!”

“Dear Merlin she isn’t even listening to us is she?” Pansy pouted, turning to Daphne who shook her head, grinning.

“Hermione!” Pansy cried, her hand clasping around her shoulder as she shook her, causing her to drop her fork onto her plate with a clatter.

The sound startled Hermione who snapped her head around, eyes blinking furiously as a blush stained her cheeks.  Her eyes met Pansy’s narrow stare.  

“You have got to stop this!” Pansy hissed, her eyes darting quickly around the Ministry canteen to check no one was listening.  “You are drooling all over your salad for crying out loud.” 

“I am not!” Hermione retorted, blushing furiously.

“Oh you so are,” Daphne chuckled distractedly beside her, grabbing a piece of her sushi with her chopsticks.

“I am not drooling over my salad,” Hermione complained, narrowing her eyes at her friends.

“Girl, it’s like your kale is drowning in Niagara Falls,” Pansy quipped, glancing at Daphne.

Daphne glanced up at Pansy.  “Niagara Falls?” she echoed, screwing her face up in mock disgust.

“Best I could come up with off the cuff,” Pansy shrugged, grabbing her can of Diet Coke.  “If I had longer I could probably come up with something better.”

Daphne giggled.  “Not one of your best.”

“Girls, can we focus here,” Hermione snapped suddenly causing Pansy to quirk one perfect eyebrow at her.

“You were the one distracted! After all….”

 

Hermione cut her off suddenly.  “As I was saying, with the changes to the law being implemented this summer I do wonder if I should consider moving on from my department.”

Pansy frowned, glancing quickly at Daphne who matched her confused look, shrugging and mouthing  _ “I don’t know.” _

 

Both girls turned to Hermione following her gaze as Theo crossed the canteen, his sub tucked between the crook of his left elbow and his chest, drink in hand, flashing a grin at Hermione.  “Hey, I have something for you,” he called as he started to walk past the table where she was sat with her friends.  

“Really?” she frowned, trying to keep her voice steady and not betray the way her little heart fluttered.

“Sure, this,” he told her as he lifted his right hand, smirking at her.

“Oh I shall be sure to treasure it forever,” Hermione retorted sarcastically as Theo laughed, settling into a chair at the table opposite, his attention quickly turning to Draco as he leaned across the table to tell Theo something.

 

Daphne turned to Hermione, her mouth open in shock.  “Did he really just flip you off?” she cried before giggling.  Pansy rolled her eyes at the absurdity of their interaction, shaking her head as she unscrewed the cap from her water.

“Honestly, you two are ridiculous,” she muttered before lifting the bottle to her lips.  Catching Hermione’s eye she pulled the bottle from her mouth, leaning forward slightly as her eyes widened with realisation.

“Oh Merlin, you’re in love with him,” Pansy hissed across the table.

 

Hermione pulled her eyes from where she was watching Theo and Draco share a joke, her blush from earlier returning with full force as she took in Pansy’s scrutinizing stare.  “What?” she averted her eyes.  “No I’m not!” Hermione cried as Daphne laughed.  

“Oh you so are!” 

Hermione continued to her protestations as Pansy sipped her water.  

“Yes you are, you are full of the feels,” Daphne continued to torment Hermione.  

 

Hermione grabbed her salad container, pushing her chair back as she stood.  “I hate you both,” she huffed as she stomped away.

“No you don’t, you love us!” Daphne called after her grinning, her mouth suddenly falling open as she turned to Pansy.

“Did she seriously just flip us off?” Daphne chuckled as they watched Hermione stomp moodily away in the direction of her office.

Pansy screwed the cap back on her bottle as Daphne cleared away the remnants of their sushi.   “She spends entirely too much time around that arse Theo,” she remarked as they left the canteen.

Daphne grinned as they watched Theo jog to the lift in front of them.  “Yeah, but with an arse like that, can you blame her?”

 


End file.
